Waiting For Him
by phoenixflames76
Summary: Klaus Mikaelson keeps his promises. Even if it means he has to die first. Or, where he fulfills his intention of being Caroline's last love, literally.


**Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. They belong to Julie Plec and the CW.**

 **I felt like there was too much darkness between them for them ever to have a real chance in life, but what about death? It peters out at the end due to writer's laziness.**

 **Waiting For Him**

A light blinks out from the world. The burning bright light of a cherished, expanded soul wanes and abruptly diminishes. The threads of it, spread across the world like a map of stars, touching other souls, slowly dim. There are screams of anguish, fits of rage, cries of agony. Miles away, amidst carnage and blood shed of vanquished enemies, Klaus feels it. It is enough to halt him in his triumph and glory for a brief instant.

Mystic Falls has finally claimed Caroline Forbes as its victim, silencing her chatter forever.

* * *

Death as a vampire is not the same as death as a human. She was so naïve then; unbearably narcissistic and constantly struggling to assert her dominance and prove she wasn't inferior. As a human, there was the last moment before the end when you suddenly knew you were dying. All hope vanishes. It isn't crippling—you're seconds away from that black abyss, after all—but the choking grief and finality of another human life ending.

As a vampire, having your neck snapped doesn't retain that sensation. That method of incapacitation isn't death; vampirism ensures you will eventually awaken.

Having a stake driven through her chest, however, marks the end. She has cheated death before; now, it finally catches up to her. The moment is fragmented; she doubts most have time to register the emotional sensation so akin to that first death, from which came rebirth. Caroline has born witness to too much death to not notice. She latches on. The wood pierces her heart as her fair skin turns ashen; dark, dry veins slither to the surface. The inner acceptance of death hits her subtlety. The stake drives itself farther into her heart. Instead of pain or horror, Caroline's face freezes into a faint expression of enlightenment. Then nothing consumes her—it's all so fast—in a blink of an eye—they're all gone—slipping from her grasp—she's gone too—but where?

* * *

While everyone else is screaming or sobbing or ripping out hearts in vengeance, Stefan falls to his knees. Tears race down his cheeks. He thinks it is only fitting that he fall. Even though he is the most dangerous predator to walk the earth, the strength to stand eludes him. To her, for her, he always stood. He taught her to control her craving for blood, how to laugh again after her mother died. He remained the shoulder to cry on, the rock in the stormy sea, being battered relentlessly by waves all round, but still standing. Caroline is dead. They killed her. Who needs him to stand anymore?

Over Elena's weeping, he stares at the face that had always been the beacon of sunshine, her golden blond locks a halo, her very being radiating the joy and hope she instilled. It's so gray. So wrong. Caroline was supposed to be young and beautiful forever. She was supposed to see the world. She was supposed to get the chance to start over, like he did, so he could show her why he abandoned them during the search for Damon.

Stefan's stricken features twitch imperceptibly. He doesn't mention it to the others. When Elena asks him if he thinks Caroline found peace, he turns away. There, on her face, is the glimmer of a new adventure. Perhaps even recognition.

Stefan hopes for Caroline's sake she found something, if not peace.

* * *

At first, Caroline doesn't know why her spirit lingers. She expects to move on, join her mom. She resigned herself to her fate what feels ages ago. Yet Caroline senses a barrier restricting her passage. She waits for something—no, someone. Who?

Not Stefan. She doesn't want to see any of her friends here. She wants happy, prosperous lives for them if they can find it. While Bonnie, Jeremy, and Matt will inevitably eventually pass through, their passage will not condemn them to the state Caroline dwells in. They will reach beyond, she knows. She just hopes their spirits won't come soon.

So, Caroline endures. She doesn't exist the same way she did tethered to a body. This is definitely not the Other Side, which was destroyed, narrowly taking two close friends with it. The little things detach themselves from her memory and drift away; maybe the less important components of herself are awaiting her arrival wherever she goes next.

If it isn't her friends, who does she wait for? Whose presence does she she sense whenever they come close to death?

After much patient consideration and mindless musing (she's picked up some virtues in this suspension), she decides she won't know until they come.

That is, to the day when another soul joins her.

Without deliberation, it's obvious from the lack of release it isn't who she longs to reunite with. It's a girl whose aura emanates a power Caroline has never seen before. Touched by darkness, nurtured in its cradle, thriving in the light built for herself and for her family. Caroline helps her understand the anchor to the living they share. In return, the girl divulges a precious secret: her name is Hope.

Her father killed for her, confides Hope. He did everything, mourns the daughter, and yet, he still couldn't save her. She admits it worries her and relieves her both that she knows she won't be alone long. Her search won't surpass Caroline's. Her father is reckless and merciless in grief and rage. He will follow his daughter.

That's when Caroline realizes why her soul was attracted to this girl upon Hope's passing. They wait for the same man. Klaus.

Caroline wonders why she committed herself to loyally keeping that promise he made her years and years ago, on Graduation day: he intended to be her last love. Apparently whatever they shared, be it love or fascination, outlasted the boundaries of life and time.

Klaus is an immortal original hybrid; he should be impossible to kill. She could have been stuck here until eternity had it not been for Hope. Not that she appreciates Hope's death.

So they wait together, for father and lover, and Hope learns why her father loved this woman once upon a time. She sees the light in Caroline that survived even the cessation of her body and clung to her soul as it entered a realm one could breach only a single way.

When Klaus makes his way to them, all he cares about is his daughter. Rebekah and Elijah pale in comparison to his child. He ruined the Quarter, the world, to avenge her. It didn't feel right. The blood wasn't enough. When his enemies next tried to put an end to him, he stripped away his pride and let them.

He's stunned to meet another old face when he seeks out Hope—of course _she_ would be waiting on him.

He is still a monster, but he no longer denies that he is also human.

Hopes steps forward, one foot ahead of her old man like always. Klaus hesitates.

Will you still love me, when I'm no longer young and beautiful? Caroline asks. I know that you will, she answers the question for him.

Klaus, the beast, tamed by the gentlest of creatures.

Caroline, the light, brought forth by demons.

She grasps his outstretched hand, the skin she dared never touch lest his darkness taint her.

They step forward and find themselves again.


End file.
